Fatal
by Purple88
Summary: A short one-shot. Emma and Shalimar's powers mutate out of control.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the show I borrowed them from. I am not making money.

Rating: Though it may not warrant it; I went with the highest rating, simply because I think it is better to be safe than sorry.

Note:I wrote this to cheer a friend up, she liked it and encouraged me to post it here, so if it is no good; blame her.

Warning:If you dislike female/female pairings do not read this. It depicts two women in a sexual relationship. You may also want to stay away if you dislike fics with unhappy endings.

**Fatal**

The seconds ticked by and with every movement of the second hand, so a little more humanity drained away from them.

Since Emma and Shalimar had become consumed with their own powers, grown completely beyond their control, many people had been killed. Adam, Jesse and Brennan had been the first to fall. Emma destroyed them from within, while Shalimar shredded whatever was left of them physically. They made a great team, and their trail of carnage was long and seemingly unstoppable.

Right now, the pair of mutants were rampaging through the city. Emma's black eyes were blind to the frightened faces of innocent people. But she felt their fear, just one kind of negative emotion to add to the mental cocktail. Fear, hatred, rage, guilt, jealously were just a few other emotions that flew around her mind, drowning out anything good or pure. The negative feelings fuelled her behaviour. If she could just silence these people and stop their pain forever, maybe she could find herself again. Because right now she was buried so far beneath other people's thoughts and feelings that she didn't know herself at all. The constant assault on her mind was relentless and she just wanted it to STOP.

Beside her Shalimar stayed. Her senses were also under assault, but in a different way. Sight, sound, touch, smell; all these were far more sensitive that the average human. It was overwhelming her. Everything was too bright and harsh. Something primal had awoken within her too. Rage had turned her eyes red and it filled her up. Every muscle in her body wanted to rip and tear and draw blood. Blood as red as her eyes. Coherent thought was now almost totally impossible. All was feelings and sensations. She wanted an end, the same as Emma.

The two moved onwards towards Genomex, the place that had made them what they were. They crashed through the entrance of the building in perfect unison. No need to speak to each other. Their minds were connected. Two tortured souls, bound together by their suffering.

For anyone who got in their way, their deaths were swift. For those who knew better, they evacuated the building. These two mutants couldn't be stopped. There was no point trying.

Shalimar and Emma reached a secluded room in the heart of Genomex. The seconds counted down. In their last desperate minutes on earth, they chose to devour each other. The rage that Shal had been running on up to this point took a back seat and a carnal lust rose to the top instead. She moved swiftly over to her empathic team-mate and wasted no time in bringing her lips to Emma's. The kiss was hungry and demanding and angry. Shal's nails dragged across Emma's pale skin, leaving red, painful scores across her arms and down her back. But Emma welcomed the pain, it was real, it allowed her to forget the crazed emotions overwhelming her head and focus on something physical. She knew she was radiating plenty of dark feelings that do doubt helped Shal in a similar way. Shal could focus on the feelings and let the harsh real world fade to the background. As their bodies tangled together and clothes were shed; time continued it's relentless rhythm.

Two bodies moved together on the floor on the Genomex office. Shal fought her way on top and briefly their movements stopped. Their eyes locked, red on black. And in that split second, they remembered who they were...who they had been. A note of understanding passed between them. This was the end. And then once more they moved against each other, their senses raged and tore them apart. Powers still out of control and filling them with pain. Their breathing came in ragged gasps, their skin flushed and heated. Shal threw her head back as she felt Emma beneath her and inside her both physically and mentally. Everything else became blocked out. All there was, was Emma. She lowered her head to Emma's porcelain skin and grazed her teeth against her neck. Such was their state of need and aggression that Emma forced Shal to go harder. She flooded the other woman's mind with yet more anger and the feral let out a primal growl. Her nails became coated in warm blood as she broke the skin on Emma's shoulder. The psionic felt the pain and relished it. She closed her eyes as she felt Shal's tongue glide over the wounds she was making, the velvety texture a stark contrast to the biting agony. Shal tasted blood, smelled sweat and felt the seconds marching towards oblivion.

Soon everything was so blurry that Shal could no longer register exact movements. It was all just sound and sensations. A haze of lust, pain and pleasure. Whatever the psionic was doing to her right now, it was driving her quickly to the edge. She was aware of her own hands moving automatically and she heard the moans of approval they elicited. The two women moved faster and faster, the groans of pleasure getting louder as both approached the edge.

3...

...Emma lost herself in Shal's touch, moving furiously against the other woman in a harsh, desperate rhythm. It felt as though her blood was boiling. Hot, liquid emotions flowing through her.

2...

...Shalimar controlled the ever increasing pace. She felt the pressure build.

1...

...Emma raised her head to meet Shal's and engaged in one last crushing kiss. Their bodies began to shudder.

0...

At 5:30pm on Tuesday 13th October; the Genomex facility was destroyed. A bomb was planted and activated from within. No survivors.


End file.
